1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibration method and device, and in particular relates to a clock calibration method and device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a computer has been idle for a predetermined amount of time or receives user instructions, the computer may enter a sleeping mode for saving power, and most elements of the computer temporarily stop working. The computer usually has two clock sources, one is an external clock source providing an accurate external clock signal and the other is an internal clock source providing an inaccurate but acceptable internal clock signal. When the computer is in a sleeping mode, the computer stops receiving the external clock signal and uses the internal clock signal. However, a timing signal generated according to an inaccurate internal clock signal may be inaccurate, and the actual time generated by the computer according to the clock signal may induce errors.